


[Audio] The Chaos - WordMasochist Challenge

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and have forgotten how to pronounce any english words at all, but i have the memory of a goldfish, but it's a fun time, i did not look up the pronunciation, i have done this poem before, not edited, so like uhhh yeah this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Dearest creature in creationStudying English pronunciation,I will teach you in my verseSounds like corpse, corps, horse and worse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Chaos poem (podfic challenge)





	[Audio] The Chaos - WordMasochist Challenge

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-wordmasochist-challenge/The%20Wordmasochist%20Challenge.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-wordmasochist-challenge/The%20Wordmasochist%20Challenge.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:11:33  
although, i will never have a stronger reaction then learning how "gibe" is pronounced |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-wordmasochist-challenge/blooper%20-%20gibe.mp3)

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-wordmasochist-challenge/blooper%20-%20gibe.mp3).

| 1 MB | 0:00:18


End file.
